Deidara's art show
by Cirtified Naruto Addict
Summary: The Akutski need money.....what do they do? Let Deidara take care of it. Read for the suspence......bum bum bum!
1. The problem

**Hey, sorry I haven't made this new story for a while, have fun with it.**

* * *

Pein looked at the eight members of the Akutski.

"Itachi! Go take Deidara out for a walk!"

"Were going, were going"

Itachi and Deidara walked out the door.

"Ok, now, we all know Deidara is insane about art.."

All agreed.

"Well, he's come up with an idea to make money"

"MONEY!!"

"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu!"

:P

"He wants us to help him make an art show…."

o.e

"I know, I know, I really don't wanna do it, but we need to pay the rent, and we have no money"

"I know how to make money"

"How Konan?"

"…um…"

"NOT THAT! I won't let you"

:I

"Now get to work!"

THE NEXT DAY

"OOOOH, I'm so excited to find out what everyone drew to help!"

Deidara went into Kisame's room.

Dei looked at the drawing.

"So….this is it? Un"

Kisame had drawn a picture of him, and his wife.

"I'm very pleased"

"…Yea, um, thanks"

Dei took the picture, then went to Sasori's room

"…it's a puppet…un"

"Not just any puppet"

"Really?"

"The last one I made"

"…Ok then… Bye Dana"

And with that, Dei took the painting and went to Kakuzu's room.

"I LOOOOVE my mo-"

"I don't CARE about your MONEY! Just give me the painting, un"

"FINE! SOMEONE is grouchy"

Deidara was given the painting, and went to Hidan's room.

"… it says fuck, un"

"You fucking forgot the fucking you"

"…"

Hidan gave him the drawing, and he set out for Konan and Pein's room.

"It's gorgeous! Un!"

"Thank you, I know"

"How did you come up with this?"

"I'm genius, I know"

Konan had drawn a picture of the whole Akutski in one big photo

"nice job too Pein"

"It's me, me, me, me, me, and me"

Pein drew the 6 paths of Pein.

"I never knew there was 6 of you, un"

Pein shook his head.

Pein and Konan helped Dei get all the paintings into the car.

* * *

**Hope you ppl liked it **


	2. wtf is this?

**hey ppls, same as last time **

* * *

They went to Zetsu's room

"Its…flowery"

"uh-huh"

"Its actually pretty cool,un"

Dei took it and went to Tobi's room

"Tobi is proud"

"Why?un"

"Cuz Tobi drew a stick flower!"

"…Tobi…,"

"YES sempai"

"You're an IDIOT,un"

"Tobi knows"

Dei grabbed the flower drawing, and went to Itachi's room.

"Itachi! I need your painting,un"

He opened the door big enough to hand him the painting.

He looked at it

"This is just plain cruel, un"

Deidara went into the living room. He sat down on the couch.

"You bastard!"

Dei looked down. Konan and Pein were on the couch kissing and making out.

Dei got up, went to the car, and drove to the art show.

"Tobi wants to know when it starts"

"Soon Tobi, soon"

Dei came into the room.

"You can come in now, un"

As the Akutski walked in, they saw all their painting, plus some sculptures of battles they've had made out of clay

"Dei, this is amazing!"

"Thanks Konan, I know, un."

"Wow Dei, you really out did yourself"

"Yea, well, lets get this party started."

More and more ninja came and went, most stayed.

"Ok, un, were gonna start. Lets start with….um, This lovely painting of a flower"

"1,000"

"Sakura? Anyone else"

"2,000"

Sakura glared at Ino.

"3,000"

"4,000"

"5,000"

"6,000. That as high as I'll go"

"anyone else, un?"

No one else bidded.

"The painting goes to Ino! Un"

"YES""NOOOO!!"

Sakura stormed out of the door.

Ino paid the 6,000 with money she had in her pocket.

"..Shit, this is going better than I thought!"

"yea, I know!"

* * *

**End, hope u like it, and comment good plz **


	3. More selling, More money, more?

Sorry i havent been putting story chapters up, ive been SUPER busy with school and friends and family, and getting ready for anime conventions, and making cosplay videos, etc. I'll be putting more chapters up soon. again, sorry!

* * *

"Ok, how about this lovely painting that says fuck you"

"$1,000"

"Ok, any other bids?"

No one says anything

"Ok, un, going once, twice, sold"

Jariaya got on stage and paid for the painting.

"I'm so lucky!" he yelled.

As Jariaya ran off stage, he was quickly studying the painting, as if he planned to use it in his new book.

"Okay, next we have……. Itachi's' picture, un."

Itachi had drawn a picture of Deidara and Sasori making out.

"Do I hear $5?"

"OMG, YAOI! $1000"

"I'll give you $2000"

Sasori stood up "$3000"

"$8000!!!!" A girl with blonde hair, and blue eyes yelled loudly.

"Going once, going twice, SOLD! Un"

The girl ran on stage, gave Dei the money, and ran away laughing.

"Okay, um now for thi-"

All of a sudden, twenty Anbu Black Ops came in.

Everyone scattered.

"Are you all aware that this is an ILLEGAL event?"

Everyone screamed. The Akatsuki snuck out the back door.

"Who is responsible for this?"

Everyone pointed, but the Akatsuki were nowhere to be found.

AT THE BASE

"DEIDARA!"

Pein was strangling him. Konan grabbed Peins hands and took them off Dei's throat.

"Calm down Pein"

Pein walked into a different room. Konan went over to Deidara, and smacked him. Dei fell on the floor.

"An ILLEGAL event, Dei?!"

Everyone else went to their rooms. Dei was alone in the living room.

"…..One is the loneliest number tha-"

Konan opened her door.

"URU SAI DEIDARA!"

She slammed the door shut. And with that, Dei went to sleep on the floor.

* * *

Sorry its so short! I know the ending is crappy, again SORRY!


End file.
